


A Soft And Wet Valentine's Day

by Chozin_Yi



Series: Chozin x Rin [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Is that a JoJo reference?, Lemon, Missionary Position, Musical References, Oral Sex, Softto Anddo Wetto!, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's a story about how Rin and I spent out Valentine's Day! (Lemon Warning)





	A Soft And Wet Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

A Soft And Wet Valentine's Day.

A Chozin x Rin Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a new story featuring myself and my Rin-Chan! I literally just came up with this on the spot, and I hope I get this done and uploaded by the end of the day.  
Disclaimer time!

1\. Chozin Yi is not just my pen name, he is also my Vocaloid OC. He belongs to me and nobody else.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, go read something a little more PG.

Before we continue, here's the basic details about Chozin.

Hair: Shoulder length and is Silver colored with Cyan Blue highlights.

Eyesight: Nearsighted, needs glasses.

Favorite Food: Anything chocolate, and hardly says no to wine.

Height: 6 Feet tall.

Nationality: Chinese, lives in Japan.

Language: Speaks fluent Chinese, Japanese and English.

Voice: Voice is like that of the Japanese singer Kradness.

Now let's get spicy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Valentine's Day, and Rin and I just got back from dinner and now we're watching a movie. It's "The Simpson's Movie", this funny show from the U.S. I introduced to her. We were laughing our asses off when Homer jabbed himself in the eye with a hammer and Rin was giggling non-stop when Bart was skateboarding naked through the city, especially during the part when they didn't censor his junk.

We were sitting on the love seat in front of the T.V. in my bedroom, Rin to my left and me on her right. She was leaning against my shoulder while cuddling her giant Hello Kitty plush while I had my cat sitting in my lap with a glass of wine in my hand.

By the time the movie ended, and Homer was running around with a nail stuck in his leg while ripping all the shingles off the roof, we were almost crying with laughter, Rin dropping her plushy as she held her stomach while I was pounding my fist on the armrest, wheezing.

After we both caught our breath, I turn the movie off. 

"Chozin, that was one of the funniest movies I have seen in a while!" Rin told me, wiping her eyes.

"Glad you liked it Rin." I say happily. 

We both stand up and pull Rin over and kiss her, both of us moaning into it. It lasts for a little while as we also get our tongues involved and we explore each other's mouths. We finally break apart for air and Rin looks me in the eyes.

"Rin, what say you and I end Valentine's Day on a high note?" I ask her, hoping she catches on to what I have in mind. She smiles and nods her head.

"Take me!"

We head over to the bed and we before we get ready I decide to put some music on. I turn on my phone and put "Soft And Wet" by Prince on repeat.

(A/N I advise you open another tab and turn on this song on Spotify or YouTube to get in the right mood.)

As the funky beat fills the room, Rin and I strip down to our birthday suits and she then lies down on the bed while I climb next to her before taking her right nipple in my mouth and begin sucking while I fondle her already wet pussy. She coos and ahhs happily as she held my head to her chest, myself licking circles around her nipple while push two of my fingers into her caverns and move them in a steady rhythm. I switch to sucking her other breast and Rin soon hits her peak and oozes her juices all over my fingers as she screams in ecstasy.  
I take my fingers out and rub the juice off on the blanket.

"Climb on top of me and use that mouth if yours baby." I tell her, lying on my back. She does so and with her on top of me doing a 69, we both begin to use our mouth on each other, myself licking and sucking on her wet vagina while she sucks me off happily. 

Rin licks up and down my shaft and swirls her tongue around the head while also teasing my tip before sucking it like a lollipop as I shove my tongue inside her, trying to reach every inch of her as I could. I feel myself getting close and soon I let loose into her mouth, Rin drinking it up happily.  
She climbs off and lies down next to me opening her legs wide as the song ends and repeats.

"Oh Chozin, give it to me!" She begs.

Only too happy to oblige, I climb in between her legs and line myself up with her slit, before pushing into her warmth.

"Ah! Chozin you're inside me!" She moans out, her face flushed but filled with pleasure.

Once I'm nice and comfortable, I start thrusting in and out of her as Rin held me close to herself, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"More Chozin! More! Oh my god it feels so good! Oh yeah! This is so magical! Hump me! Hump me!" She say, egging me on.

I look into her eyes and we kiss, exploring our mouths again while I thrust harder and harder making her yelp into the kiss. My tempo gets faster and our bodies are slapping together so obscenely as sweat begins to cover us. Rin breaks the kiss for breath and is panting like a dog in heat.

"Chozin! Lemme ride you! Please!" She begs.

"Thought you'd never ask!" I say, grinning.

Holding her close, I flip ourselves over and soon Rin is riding me like crazy.

"C'mon Rin! C'mon! Ride me! Ride me baby! Oh my god you are terrific! Yeah baby that's it!" I egg her on and her tempo gets faster while I grip her butt.

"Oh yeah Chozin! I love your dick! Hump up! C'mon, hump me!" Rin says while mewling like a cat.

Heading her wish, I start humping up to meet her bounces, Rin throwing her head back as she cries out.

"Ohhhhhhh God Rin! Ready for a pie? Because you're gonna get one real soon! Uhhhhhhh man I'm so close!" I moan out, my voice almost at the same pitch as Prince's.

"Cum Chozin! Cum! I'm almost there too! Cum cum cum! Fill me! OH MY- YEEEESSSS!!!" She screams as her inside clench my dick and I let loose inside her, giving her a nice cream pie.

She climbs off of me and I can see some of my spunk dripping out of her hole as she gets on her hands and knees next to me.

"Chozin, please give it to me here!" She asks, reaching back to spread her butt cheeks. I cringed at her suggestion.

"Oh come on Rin, you know I hate anal." I tell her. I never liked the idea of anal sex. Whether it feels good for her or me is irrelevant because I just don't think it's worth getting my cock covered in shit. Plus, I've heard stories of people actually having "accidents" during it. Get the picture?

"Chozin, please! Just this one time! I won't ask again, I promise!" She says pouting.

Looking her pouting face, I roll my eyes and concede, it is Valentine's Day after all, I might as well make her happy.

"Okay, fine. But just this once."

She smiles and spreads her butt cheeks, waiting in anticipation. By this time, the song repeats and plays for a third time.

I get on my knees behind her and line my dick up to her puckered hole and after taking a breath, I push in. Rin gasps and moans from having her backside filled, it's so tight around my cock, I takes me a bit to get a good rhythm going.  
I thrust hard into her ass as I grab her waist, repeating this action over and over while Rin screams hard.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S SO GOOD!!! HARDER CHOZIN!!! YOUR FILLING UP MY BUTT!!!" She screams as she reached her hand down and fingers herself as I pound her.

I feel myself getting close to my release and I groan from the warm feeling in my lower body getting to its peak.

"I'm gonna cum Rin! AHHHHHHHH GOD DAMN!!!" I groan as I unload into her, Rin hitting her climax as well, her juices flowing all over her hand and onto the bed.

I pull out and get up to turn the music off while Rin slumps onto the bed before she suddenly lets out a loud poot.

"Aw Rin!" I say, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and lean down to kiss her one last time for the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rin."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Chozin."

With that, she falls asleep naked as the day she was born on my bed while I go to take a much needed shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope you like this story! Chozin out!


End file.
